The present disclosure is directed to reconstruction and combination of a Positron Emission Tomography (PET) multi-bed image.
PET is a medical imaging technique for observing internal physiological metabolism of a subject. The detection principle of PET may be as follows. First, particular radiopharmaceuticals may be injected into the subject, and as these particular radiopharmaceuticals continue to be accumulated in tissues of the subject, an intensity of radioactivity in these tissues will continue to be increased. Then, a PET detector system may be used for capturing back-to-back γ photon pairs released during the decay process of these particular radiopharmaceuticals so as to form raw data. After that, a particular calibration algorithm and a particular reconstruction algorithm may be used for obtaining a tomographic image from the raw data, wherein the tomographic image may represent a distribution of these particular radiopharmaceuticals within the subject and be used to reflect the real physiological metabolism of the subject.
NEUSOFT MEDICAL SYSTEMS CO., LTD. (NMS), founded in 1998 with its world headquarters in China, is a leading supplier of medical equipment, medical IT solutions, and healthcare services. NMS supplies medical equipment with a wide portfolio, including CT, Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI), digital X-ray machine, ultrasound, Positron Emission Tomography (PET), Linear Accelerator (LINAC), and biochemistry analyser. Currently, NMS' products are exported to over 60 countries and regions around the globe, serving more than 5,000 renowned customers. NMS's latest successful developments, such as 128 Multi-Slice CT Scanner System, Superconducting MRI, LINAC, and PET products, have led China to become a global high-end medical equipment producer. As an integrated supplier with extensive experience in large medical equipment, NMS has been committed to the study of avoiding secondary potential harm caused by excessive X-ray irradiation to the subject during the CT scanning process.